


Too Close (1/1)

by Yamx



Series: Morituri [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's taking a long time to wake up…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close (1/1)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Shadow Proclamation_ , who bid on me in the _Support Stacie Auction_. Set during the millennia skipped over in _Mors Non Ultima Linea Rerum Est_ , but as long as you've seen _End of Time_ , you'll understand what's going on even without that story. Sequel to _A Promise Kept_.

He's been watching over Jack's corpse for hours. Hasn't even examined his own new body yet.

Is it supposed to take this long? He's never even asked.

Regeneration energy's from the Vortex – the same power that made Jack immortal. What if they've found the one thing that can kill Jack permanently?

What if his selfish wish not to die alone has cost him the only friend he wouldn't have had to lose?

Maybe he should be glad for Jack's sake. But it's so hard to lose someone he…

He's saved from finishing the thought by a desperate gasp for air.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: After A Promise Kept _, the Doctor revives first, but Jack takes a LOT longer..._


End file.
